Why Won't She Die?
by LiQuYu
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] What happens when I try to kill Relena along with sum friends aka OCS and the gundam pilots but she WON'T DIE! You get a major Relena-bashin' fic!
1. The Begining Is Near

Why Won't She Die?  
  
WS: Hey ppl!! I came up with this idea oddly while I was washin' the dishes!! @-@!! From the times I've been on ff.net til now, I'm sure no one has had this idea!! Even though on my profile it says I've only been a member since 09-22-02, I was kicked off the website!! Shhhhhhh! Don't tell Xing that!!  
  
Oliver [From The Majestics of BeyBlade]: Oui!  
  
Amy: Yo! Don't forget about me!  
  
WS: *shoves Amy out of a window* Oliver! Do I own Gundam Wing and what will you do if someone said I did?  
  
Oliver: Non! WS n'a pas own Gundam Wing! And if anyone says she does, I'll beybattle them!!  
  
WS: *hugs Oliver* Thankies Oliver! Now ya all heard that!! Now on with the fic!!  
  
Amy: *hanging from a tree* HELP ME!!  
  
~*~  
  
A young asian girl of the age of 15 sat watching TV in the darkness of the same condo she was living in. Relena Peacecraft's picture flashed on the television and the girl's blood blooded. She hated that girl! Relena had ruined her life. During school, Relena would embarass her, during the war, she had fought along side with the gundam pilots and during the credits ceremony, every single solider had been named except her.  
  
Relena had her as much as she hated her back. The only exception between them was that she had a good relationship with practically everyone and had ties with groups that when you heard of their records, a chill would travel down your spine. She wasn't the only former gundam pilot that hated Relena's guts. Duo, her best friend, also shared the same passion of hating Relena. Although Quatre and Trowa would not admit it, she could tell by the way they looked at Relena that they hated her too!  
  
Wufei was another story. He believed all women were weak but Relena was probably the greatest one of all. He regreted not killing Relena during the Eve Wars of AC 196. He hated Relena more that hate it self. Heero, well, he had ALWAYS had trouble with women and Relena was no exception. Heero often wondered how he gotten himself into the mess of Relena having a crush on him.  
  
The only real reason why he had actually given Relena a teddy bear and a card for her birthday was that he felt really bad ripping her invitation to her birthday party and making her cry. Herro, although he seemed like a cold hearted solider, he was actually a softie.  
  
The young teen glared at the image of Relena Shitcraft. She had shoulder blade length hair with red and blue streaks. Her dark brown, almost black eyes stared at the teenager she hated most. She whore baggy navy blue jeans and a black baggy t-shirt. Her black hair was tied up in two ponytails. She had meant with several people who agreed with her that Relena needed to die and now they were all a part of a secret soceity [Sounds like Men In Black! ^-^!] known as the 'Lena Slayers.  
  
They were planning to rid the world of Relena..... "Relena, your days are numbered......." she said silently as a smirk appeared on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
WS: This is where we need your help!! We need ocs!! [Original Characters!]  
  
Amy: This is only the beginning of the fic so it'll get interesting as we move on in the fic!  
  
WS: If you have any methods of killing Relena Piece-of-Crap, please send them in ur reviews!!  
  
Form:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Hair:  
  
Clothes:  
  
Personlity:  
  
Who do they get along with and don't:  
  
Anything else:  
  
Amy: So hurry up and send 'em in!!  
  
WS: Remember to R&R!! And flames are welcomed!!  
  
Amy and WS: BYE!!! 


	2. And So It Begins

Why Won't She Die?  
  
Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Gundam Wing so there!!  
  
WS: SWEET!! We got reviewers!! Ya!! Plus 1 flame!!  
  
Amy: *grumbles* Ok! Who ever was the Anonymous reviewer that called our fic a piece of crap is a..  
  
WS: Anyone who does not like swearing.... plus skip the next line!  
  
Amy: A Fucking piece of shit that has no fucking life and is a coward to put his/her own fucking name in the review!! And for your information!! Our OC is not neither of us!! Who has black hair with red and blue streaks?!!! HUH?! Nither of us!! Unlike you, we acutally have the guts to post such a fic so you can kiss my ass and go to hell!! I like flamers who aren't chickens to actually leave their e-mails or sign in and for that, all you flamers, I give you my respect for no being a coward!! *burns review*  
  
WS: *sweatdrop* Anyways specials thanks goes out to Guardian Storm Demon, Shini-girl Kit, chibidark angel, S'Dae Alainn Cambria, darkmagic, Wyvern and sagesumi for being our lovely reviewers!! For those reviewers who had submitted a character, we have accepted ALL of your OCs and they will be in our fic! For those of you who would like to still be in our fic, go back to chapter 1 and use the form there! K?  
  
Amy: And Reviewers are more than welcome!! If you don't our fic then leave! Ok? Good!  
  
WS: I think my co-author is over reacting!  
  
WS [added in]: P.S. darkmagic's and Wyvern's characters will be introduced in the next chappie!! Sorry!! [I added you ppl after we wrote the chappie!! Amy was too lazy to check for any new reviews]  
  
Amy: *hits WS with a pillow* *an all out no rules pillow fight breaks out* On with the fic!!  
  
~*~  
  
Downtown on Colony X-1867994  
  
Fourteen year old Storm sighed as sixteen year old Sian Evans rambled on and on about something. All so really heard was something about setting up Duo and Heero but that was basically it. Storm's and Sian's cell phones rang in unison. "Hello?" they both answered as Storm brushed away her dark brown hair. "Hey Storm my lil sister! Hey Sian! Duo here!! Are you two in place?" he asked eagerly. "Yup!" replied Sian cheerfully. They were in a back alley and Relena was about to come out any time. They were going to kidnap her. "Well, you to better be careful!" came another voice through the phone.  
  
"Hi Xuan!" piped Sian. "Hi," he replied. "She's going to be out in about 1 minute. Hilary is already in place with the truck." [Amy: Hilary is our oc in the last chappie!] Storm turned her head to her right to see a black van parked. Hilary waved at them. She too, was on her phone. "As soon as she comes out, grab her and dump her in my truck! Ok?" said Hilary filing her nail. "OK!" yelled Sian causing Xuan, Hilary, and Storm to drop their phones.  
  
"She's coming!" hissed Xuan as he cut the connection. Everyone got into place. Relena walked out of the building onto the darken silent streets. "Oh Heero!" she cried. As soon as she said that, Storm and Sian grabbed Relena, gagged her and threw her into the truck as Hilary hit the gas. "HHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed Relena causing the truck to shake. Storm punched Relena in the face, shutting her up.  
  
Sian tied Relena up and gagged and blinded her. They meet up with Xuan and Duo on Earth. Aka Toronto, Ontario, Canada, North America, Earth. They had brought her to their secret location just outside of Toronto. They were in the middle of no where. Hilary shoved Relena outside. Xuan pulled out his gun and took aim and fired. Relena fell to the ground dead. "Ok Duo! You can do the grave digging!" said Hilary as he handed him a shove. "Why me?????" he whined. "Ya! Why him?" asked Sian.  
  
"Fine, both of you can do it!" declared Hilary as she walked away with a snickering Storm and Xuan. "NO FAIR!" they both cried in unison. Duo and Sian eventually buried Relena but no after having an all out dirt fight! "Let's see what's on television," said Storm as she turned on the tv now that they were in the mansion which Quatre had provided for them.  
  
The news man appeared. "Now in further stories, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian will be visiting Rome, Italy for another peace conference," he announced. Everyone snickered. "Like that's going to happen!" said Duo rolling his eyes when he said Relena on television........ LIVE. "I will be travelling to Rome to further continue peace talks," she announced. Hilary fell off her chair, along with Duo, and Sian. Storm was O_o and so was Xuan.  
  
"We just killed her!" yelled Sian. "Duh! I shoot her! My aim is accurate to 100% of a unit! I'm even better than Heero!" said Xuan. After further discussion, they agreed that they would all head to Rome to finish off Relena, for good but they would need the assistance of Dorothy...........  
  
~*~  
  
Dorothy lead Relena to the center of her mansion. Dorothy was now a member of the 'Lena Slayers. She had to bite her tongue from laughing. Outside her mansion was all five gundam pilots, Xuan, Hilary, Sian, and Storm. Quatre was on a speed bike outside waitin' for her. "Relena. It appears that Heero......." "Heero's what?? Tell me what happened!!" she yelled. Dorothy smirked inwardly. "Heero's apparently been sent on another suicide mission," answered Dorothy before she broke in a run for the door. Relena was shocked. She couldn't believe it! It couldn't be!!  
  
Dorothy burst outside and got on the speed bike. "Move it Quatre!" commanded Dorothy. Quatre hit the gas and zoomed out of there as fast as the bike could go.  
  
Relena began to panic and said the only thing on her mind......  
  
Duo and Storm and Sian laughed at an angry Wufei. They were really asking for it! Sian was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt. Wufei drew his katana and was about to hurt them but stopped when he said Quatre and Dorothy. They were a good 10 miles away from the mansion but had a GREAT view.  
  
Back to Relena........ Relena opened her mouth and........ "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??????? ??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The walls of the building shook and collapsed. The building came crashing down on Relena and she died instantly.  
  
Three Hours Later..........  
  
They had salvage through the wreck and found Relena's body. They brought it back to the secret hideout and buried it next to the other Relena. Ever stuttered at the thought of two Relenas! "Well at least they're both dead!" exclaimed Quatre kicking the grave. "Heero, are you sure there was only one Relena?" asked Xuan nervously. "Hai."  
  
"Guys, um........ Relena's on TV, and she's um......... alive," she squeaked.  
  
~*~  
  
WS: Yes I know this wasn't really funny but it's a start!  
  
Amy: We'll try to update as often as we can, homework and trip permitting!  
  
WS: SWEET!! I'm going on a 3 day trip!!!!!! YA!!!!  
  
Amy: *rolls eyes* Whatever.  
  
WS: Please R&R!!  
  
Amy: Thankies!!  
  
WS: P.S. Sorry if we forgot some reviewers!! We typed this up on Saturday but I was on a 3 day trip so I didn't get to post it when I wanted to! Sorry! . 


End file.
